Televisions may receive signals from a variety of sources, such as cable, satellite dishes, video disks, and DVD players. Home personal computers (PCs) may receive data from other types of sources, such as telephone lines, cable modems, and satellite dishes. The trend has been to converge these markets and provide for digital broadband distribution of video and data to both televisions and computers. In addition, other consumer appliances may be coupled to broadband systems in the future.
Digital set-top box ("STBs") receivers are required in order to receive digital broadband distribution of video and data from a communication network. However, worldwide, there are numerous different communication networks which are or will be delivering such broadband services. Examples of such networks include: various Digital Subscriber Line (xDSL) technologies for delivering data over twisted pair telephone lines; cable modems; Hybrid Fiber Coax (HFC) digital cable; Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS); Multichannel Multipoint Distribution Systems (MMDS), otherwise known as microwave wireless cable; and Local Multipoint Distribution Systems (LMDS). Other communication network technologies are expected to be developed in the future.
Such networks often have a security and conditional access (CA) encryption system to prevent signal theft and allow pay-per-view distribution. However, network operators often wish to select their own `favored` CA systems. The huge number of possible combinations of different networks coupled with unique CA systems means that equipment manufacturers need to build many different models of STBs to receive each type of signal. The number of required STBs increases as international networks are taken into consideration.
This situation prohibits manufacturers from designing a `common` platform STB for use in all networks. This inability has a number of consequences, including: an inability to consolidate research & development and manufacturing to gain economies-of-scale for lower unit cost; unit volumes are limited for each STB manufacturer; different consumer electronics products have redundant functions; artificially higher STB prices; an inability to market through retail channels; high carrying costs for complete products for network operators; fewer suppliers/manufacturers, leading to higher costs for network operators.